Where the Wild cats play
by Werecat99
Summary: Daggerfall. A werewolf story.


**__**

WHERE THE WILD CATS PLAY…

They say that werecreatures are miserable, lost souls who just lust for blood and when they satisfy their thirst they wish to die, to be relieved from the suffering.

Well, that's not quite true.

Here's my story.

I am Shek'tee, daughter of Shek'maa, a Khajiit of the clan of the Wild Forest Cat. I do not know who my father was, but according to my mother he was one of the warriors of the clan of the Wild Boar.

I was born 29 years ago in a small village of Elsewyr. I was one of three kittens. My twin sister died as an infant, but my twin brother Gar'nal and I grew up to be healthy, agile Khajiits. Year by year, our clan grew in numbers. Our race is very fertile and we enjoy reproducing…

When I reached puberty, it was obvious to the clan Elders that I was strong in Magic, something rare for a Khajiit. So, after consulting the forest's spirits, the clan's Shaman suggested I should be sent to town to join the Mages Guild.

I was miserable at the Mages guild. OK, so I learned how to use my magickal forces to heal, protect ant fortify myself, as well as causing damage and hide from my enemies. But I missed the forest, the wild creatures, my clan, and my brother… At the same time I was sent all over the region to complete various foolish quests for some cowardly guild member. "Go get some Mummy Wrappings". "Go find some snake venom". "Go kill that imp". I was sick of it. In my mind I thought, "kiss my tail, moron, and go kill it yourself". Of course, I said nothing out loud. I was afraid of getting kicked out of the Guild, and thus dishonoring my clan.

One night I was in some forgotten dungeon trying to locate a rogue atronach, when I ran across a werewolf. No big deal. My trusted Deadric staff, CrimsonFang (an old family relic) took care of the beast in a split second. I did not notice the tiny scratch on my arm, until it was too late. After completing my mission, in the road to the Guild Headquarters, I dreamed of a Bloody Moon…

I searched the archives in the Guild. I was infected with lycanthropy, and it was too late for a cure. For nights I waited in agony for the upcoming changes. During the next full moon, I stood watching the bright circle in the sky. It was just as if a moonbeam pierced through my heart. I fell on the ground, meowing wildly. I felt thirsty. As clouds covered the moon, I ran to the nearby woods, found a small stream and tried to ease my thirst. As the clouds passed over my, allowing the moon to shine again, I saw my reflection on the water. I did not look at all like the pictures of werewolves I had seen. It was only my feline features enhanced to maximum. Soft, short brown fur was covering my body. My fangs were enlarged, my nails grew long, hard and lethal. I felt enormous strength and speed flowing in my body. I just had to test my new form. So I ran and I ran and I climbed, and I jumped and I hunted… Oh, that thrill of the hunt! I was hardly done with one pray when I felt the next one calling to me. 

Sunrise found me sleeping blissfully in a ferret nest, in the bloody remains of an entire ferret family. I took the path back to the guild, stopping in the way by the small stream to clean myself. "So", I thought to myself, "that's what being a werebeast is like".

Back at the guild, I received many funny stares and a couple of scared ones.

I hurried to the library, to find all that I could for my new self. I was just finished, when I was informed that the Guildmaster wanted to see me. Not really happy about it, I went to him. "Young Khajiit", he said, "your services are required. There's a mad wizard at a nearby dungeon, and"…

I never heard the rest of his phrase. In fact, he never finished it. I guess it would be hard with his throat slit open…

So, I fled. With my only companion my trusted CrimsonFang, I ran to explore the world. I hear that the Mages Guild has put a high price on my head, and numerous werewolf hunters are after me. But I do not care. I am in a quest to find the coven of the Glenmorial Witches. It is supposed to be located somewhere in the Illesan Mountains. They can summon the Deadra Prince Hircine, Lord of the Hunt, bearer of the Ring, which can set my thirst at ease, leaving me all the good things: the agility, the speed, the strength. Then, I'll explore the world of Tamriel, in search of my kin. In black Marsh and Morrowind, werecrocodiles are said to roam the swamps. In Valenwood, werevultures cloud the skies. Legend has it that in the oceans around Tamriel, weresharks feed on shipwrecks. No one has seen one of those. And in the wetter part of Elseyr, there's a clan of werelions. I feel then like my clan now.

Still, I'm neither a werelion, nor a werewolf. I am Shek'tee of the clan of the Forest Wild Cat, an outcast, a murderer, a loner. I am the daughter of the Goddess of the Full Moon and I'm on my way to find the fields where the wild cats play!


End file.
